Jade Creek/Transcript
Zao's Airship: Skies above Avalice T''he team's victory over the Sky Battalion is cut short as Zao's Airship had suffered too much damage, causing the engine to shut down. It started falling, with Lilac, Carol, Milla & Torque screaming and hanging on for dear life.'' Lilac: Hang onnn! Zao's Airship: River The airship lands safely in a river, with Lilac falling off and swimming back onto the ship, Carol Carol clinging onto a high rope and Milla stumbling backwards and landing on all fours. Torque: Huh. So that's why your airships are boat-shaped. Lilac is looking to the hills next to Torque, while Carol lays on the deck and Milla is at the back of the airship again. Lilac: How could Zao do this? Torque: '''He must have thought we were all he needed. '''Lilac: We would've been ready if he had told us. No wonder Brevon's gotten away with anything. Our leaders are too brain-dead to pay attention to anything but themselves! Lilac: -sigh- Nevermind. I'm just... I don't know. Torque: It's alright. Torque steps near the front of the ship to look around. Torque: How far is the closest city? Lilac: Shang Tu is just a few miles east. The river should take us there. Torque: We'll give that panda guy an update on our situation. The Magister might be able to help. Lilac: I hope he believes us... '-Lilac and Milla's Scene-' Lilac goes to check on Milla, who is sitting on the back of the ship, draining the water out of her ears. Lilac: Things have been pretty crazy so far, huh? Milla: Yeah... Lilac recalls the wish Milla made from last night. Showing concern, she sits down next to Milla. Lilac: How long have you been away from your parents? Milla: I'm not sure... it feels like a really long time. Lilac: And you've been alone in the woods ever since? Milla: Yeah... Lilac: I hope this doesn't sound weird, but... that's kind of impressive. I wouldn't survive a day without my treehouse. Milla doesn't say a word, so Lilac tries to her up. Lilac: Hey... when this is all over, how about we have a girls' night out? Just you and me? Milla: You mean... a playdate? Lilac: Something like that. We could try out some dresses, or just buy a huge plate of sushi and just pig out! Milla: What about Carol? Can she come too? Lilac: Good luck getting her to put a dress on. Milla: -giggles- Well, sure! I'd like that! Lilac: Great! '-Carol and Torque's Scene-' Torque is at the front of the airship with Carol, and starts taking to her. Torque: So, uh, how did you two meet anyway? A green cat and a purple dragon girl seem like a weird mix. Carol: Yeah. We were part of a street gang called the Red Scarves. We used to make crazy money from martial arts tournaments. Torque: is that where you met Spade? Carol: Yep. He was cool at first, but, uh...things got weird. Torque: Why? Carol: Well, there's...there's lines we don't cross. And he crossed 'em. Torque: If Spade is Prince Dail's brother, doesn't that make him a prince too? Carol: I guess so. He never talked about it. '-All Characters' Scenes-' Milla: Look everyone! The city! Lilac and Milla run up to the front of the ship to where Carol and Torque are standing, and the team sees as the kingdom of Shang Tu comes into view. Shang Tu Royal Palace The team arrives in the palace to meet General Gong and the Bird Officer. Gong: My friends! How did the negotiations fare? Lilac: Prince Dail took the Stone. Torque: We need to speak to the Magister immediately. Gong: I see... Very well, then. He deserves to know. Gong escorts the team to where the Magister is, and everyone bows before him. At the same time, Neera enters the room. Torque: A thousand good greetings to you, Magister. Everyone stands up. Magister: It's my understanding that Shuigang is now in possession of the Kingdom Stone. Torque: Not exactly, Your Greatness. Someone else has it. Magister: ...Explain. Torque: It's been taken by a warlord named Brevon. He's been manipulating the three kingdoms into waging war. Magister: And you have proof of this? Torque presents a piece of the Robopanther to the Magister. Torque: This is a fragment of one of Brevon's machines. Have your scientists examine it. You'll find that it's mineral composition doesn't match anything that's built on your world. The Magister attempts to inspect the fragment, but Neera stops him. Neera: Wait! Don't touch it. Neera steps forward. Neera: This theory you have of a man from another world sounds highly suspicious, at best. Neera: If you would allow me to explain, Magister, I have a different theory in mind. Magister: Proceed. Neera: This is nothing but an attempt from Mayor Zao to cover up the atrocities he committed against our Kingdom Stone. Neera: He must've offered you a generous reward to come here and make up this ridiculous story. Afterall, you can't resist money, Sash Lilac and Carol Tea. Lilac: And you know our names because...? Neera: You were quite the fortune teller yesterday. So I couldn't resist doing a little background check. Neera: Not only have you two been stealing crystal shards, you've been working with the group that claimed responsibility for the stone's theft... The Red Scarves. Neera pulls out and shows everyone a WANTED poster showing Lilac & Carol. Carol: Hey, look Lilac! It's our identical twin sisters! Neera: They're criminals and spies, your Excellency. Neera steps back. Magister: Is this true? Carol: We were just- Lilac: Wait. Lilac steps forward in front of the Magister. Lilac: Magister, we're no longer members of the Red Scarves. It was a long time ago. We did what we had to do to survive. The Magister turns away for a moment. Afterwards, he reaches a conclusion. Magister: Detain them until further notice. Make sure the commander and his "evidence" are properly quarantined. At the Magister's command, Neera quickly spawns ice cages that trap the team. Torque: Heyheyheyhey! Easy! Lilac: Magister, please! We don't have time for this! Magister: You're right. Take them away immediately. Torque: Examine the fragment! Examine it! The screen slowly fades to black as the team is imprisoned. Shang Tu: Prison Cell The girls are now stuck in a prison cell, with Torque in a separate cell somewhere else. Carol angrily attacks the cell bars. Carol: That stupid panda girl! Lilac: Come closer. We can't let the guards hear us. Carol walks over to Lilac & Milla. Lilac: Now let's try and figure this out. We gotta bust out of here, but we can't leave without Torque. Carol: You got any bright ideas, Ms. Heropants? Lilac: It's not gonna be easy. He's been quarantined. Carol: What if we bribed the guards? Lilac: Uh, Carol, we don't have any of our belongings. Carol: Ooh, ooh! I'll pretend I have to pee really bad, and then when the guards open the gate we'll make a break for it! Milla walks to the back of the cell while Lilac & Carol talk. Lilac: I told you, we can't leave without Torque. Carol: Ah, right... Milla starts digging a hole in the nearby soil as Carol comes up with another idea. Carol: Hmm... Oh, I got it now! First we'll both switch clothes, and then i'll switch with Milla, and then when they- Milla: This way! Lilac: Huh? Milla: I can dig through here! Carol: Well that makes it easy. Let's go! Lilac: Actually, only one of us should go. We don't want the guards to suspect anything. Milla: I'll go! for the team! Lilac: The sooner you can find Torque, the sooner we can get out of here. Shuigang Palace Lord Brevon in seated in the throne, with Serpentine, Prince Dail, Syntax, and numerous Shade Elites assembled in front of him. Brevon: It has come to my attention that there are still chasers among us. We must neutralize them. Syntax moves next to Brevon and displays an image of Lilac, Torque, Carol, and Milla in front of everyone, infuriating Serpentine. Serpentine: TSSSHAH! I'll get you, commander! Syntax changes the display to a map of the area around Shang Tu. Syntax: ACCORDING TO OUR INTELLIGENCE REPORTS, DIRECT INFILTRATION OF THE CITY WILL BE IMPOSSIBLE WITHOUT EXPOSING OUR OPERATIONS. Brevon stands up and moves closer to his troops. Brevon: As soon as they leave I want them dragged to our remote Base. Do whatever it takes to bring them under our control. Syntax and the Shade Elites leave the throne room. '-Milla's Scene-' Shang Tu: Sewers Milla is running though the sewers until an ice cage appears over her. Neera steps forward, having thwarted Milla's attempt to escape. Milla: What are you gonna do to me? Neera: Relax, it is dishonorable to hurt small children. Neera despawns the ice cage. Neera: Follow me. '-Everybody's Scene-' Shang Tu: Prison Cell Neera comes to Lilac and Carol's cell and imprisons Milla, whose face turns red from embarassment. Neera: '''Nice try. '''Carol: Well there goes that plan... Milla: I'm sorry... As Neera starts to leave, Lilac runs up to the cell bars. Lilac: Wait! Tell the Magister I want to confess! Carol: What?! Neera: Very well. Neera leaves to inform the Magister. Lilac: It's okay. I have an idea. Shang Tu Royal Palace In the throne room, Lilac is presented to the Magister for her confession. Lilac: So Torque has nothing to do with this. We forced him to help us against his will. Magister: I see. '-Blooper Start-' Magister: We shall establish a timtams currency exchange program. Lilac: Huh? Magister: WE SHALL ESTABLISH. A TIMTAMS. CURRENCY EXCHANGE PROGRAM. Lilac: No, no, it's okay. I was just surprised, is all. Go ahead. '-Blooper End-' Magister: Since you have displayed integrity in revealing this farce, I will release your friend. But this does not change your own fate. Magister: You and your companions have lied to us, and in doing so have wasted our time and resources. You will remain imprisoned until I deem otherwise. Lilac: If I may make one last request... I want to say goodbye to him, and apologize to him for the trouble I've caused. Magister: Very well. Make it quick. Lilac is alone in a room with Torque. Torque: I don't know what to say... we needed Shang Tu's support. Lilac: I know... but we can't do anything while we're all sitting behind bars. We need more evidence. Torque: But what about you guys? Lilac: We'll catch up with you. Busting out of here will be a piece of crab cake. Soon after Lilac returns to her cell, a segment of the prison wall in the Shang Tu palace is blown out as the girl escape, with Carol having obtained her Motorcycle somehow. '-Mid-boss Battle-' Halfway throughout the stage, the chosen character is attacked by Neera. Neera: You betrayed the law! As the character continues throughout the stage after the mid-boss battle, they face Neera again. Neera: Freeze! Unbeknownst to her, and in an ironic twist, a missile fired from the hovercraft she and the Bird Officer were riding in hits her, freezing her instead. The Bird Officer takes the frozen Neera away, leaving the chosen character free to continue towards the end of the stage, where it begins to rain. Unbeknownst to them however, the Absolution is flying in the background. By the time the character gets to Torque, he has been attacked, knocked out and captured by Brevon's forces. Syntax carries the unconscious Torque into the Absolution. '-Lilac's Line-' Lilac: No, stop! '-Carol's Line-' Carol: STOP! The Absolution takes off as the chosen character chases after it. Serpentine appears and attacks the character. Serpentine: 'I've got you now! ''They battle. After taking enough damage, Serpentine hops into his Gunship and deploys a pair of Shade Elites. '''Serpentine: I've had enough of your kung-fu tricks! After the battle, either Lilac or Carol lands the finishing blow on the Gunship, destroying it. The girls stand in the rain as Lilac looks to the horizon and realize that they failed to save Torque. Milla: What do we do? Lilac doesn't say a word. Milla: Lilac? Lilac: I don't know! Lilac pauses for a moment and looks back to the horizon. Lilac: '''I don't know... '''Previous: Sky Battalion Next: Thermal Base (Lilac) / Trap Hideout (Carol & Milla) Category:Transcripts